


The life of team free love

by its_all_about_fandoms



Series: readers adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy, Multi, Pineapples, Reader-Insert, References to Marvel, Ship Wars, Sleeping Together, Steve/Bucky/Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_all_about_fandoms/pseuds/its_all_about_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you hang out with some interesting people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marvel Ship Wars

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a big Reference to Marvel and i'm not sorry

"They are so in love it hurts." Charlie says.  


"I know its kind of annoying."  


"Just look at them all talking to each other."  


"Hey girls." Dean says to you and Charlie. He looks over at the TV to see it paused on a scene of The Avengers. Specifically one scene were Captain America and Iron Man are yelling at each other. Dean had over - heard yours and Charlie's conversations. "Really? I thought Cap' was in love with his best friend? what was his name again?" "Bucky. and you're right, but he also loves Tony." you answer casually. "wait you Ship Stucky?!" Charlie ask/yells at you. "Well of course I do. have you not seen The Winter Soldier? the whole 'I'm with you till the need of the line' thing was totally something out of a romantic movie. But I wouldn't be opposed to all three of them to together." You say waggin your eyebrows suggestively. That is the start of a very long ship wars between you, Charlie, and Dean.  



	2. Pineapple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with the pineapple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who fucking knows

None of them knew why they found it so fuckin' weird but they did.

 

"Who bought it though?"

"we don't know."

"why haven't they bought one before?"

"maybe they had a strange craving."

"Who has a craving for pineapple?"

"Good question, I don't think I have ever had a craving for pineapple."

"I want to eat. We should eat it."

"No what if who ever bought it is going to use it for something important?"

"maybe they left it here so we would eat it and it has poison in it?"

"then they need to rethink their plan because pineapple isn't the way to go."

"true."

"Maybe its one of Gabriel's pranks?"

"Why a fucking pineapple?"

You walk into the room looking for something. "oh hey guys what are yo-... oh there it is my pineapple!" you say running over and grabbing it, confused by their stares. "Y/N why do you have a pine apple?" Dean asks slowly. "umm Balthazar said he wanted to take some picture and to bring a pineapple. Why?" Everyone looks at the pineapple confused looks on theirs faces. " Why a pineapple?" Sam says as they all sit down looking off in different directions. "Is he going to lick it and make you take a picture?" you slowly turned away walking out of the kitchen and heading toward you bedroom. "what kind of drugs were they taking?" you mumbled before opening the door to your room. "There you are! Now, time to caress a pineapple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you get the reference?


	3. Eerybody Sleeps With Everybody...   Except Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its what the title says

Down here in the land of the bunker, where people come and people go and people die; people tend to form relationships. With everyone. Although there aren't many women here and most of them aren't here very often. But Charlie does flirt with very women that comes even close to the bunker so she get some. ( and if you are female then you and her get it on (; ) . Some tend to stay closer to certain people. For example Dean and Cas sleep in the same bed as do Sam and Gabriel . You generally just walk into anyone's room and most of the time they let you stay. Everyone here knows what its like to sleep cold and alone. You're all just looking for comfort and warmth.Mostly you welcome each other with open arms . It forms a kind of peace in the bunker. Hell one time you caught Kevin and Garth going at it on Deans and Cas's bed. They didn't see you but you have been giving them suggestive looks lately. And there are times when you are all together (most of them are started by Dean and by most i mean all of them except that time it was Gabriel) mostly after difficult hunt or some crazy shit Sam and Dean start is finally over. And this is why it's 2:00 am and you are laying on top of Sam while Cas has his hand on your ass and Garth is trying to play footies with you while almost everyone is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have had a serious case of writers block and i need ideas. HELP ME!!! please leave a comment on what you wanna see (nothing to sad though i don't do sad)


End file.
